


Velvet

by Mephilia_Venus



Series: FoH universe [2]
Category: Pokemon, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/F, and Okuni is a bi disaster, in which No gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia_Venus/pseuds/Mephilia_Venus
Summary: Lady No was silent for a moment as she considered Okuni, while Okuni desperately tried to both look anywhere in the room but at the woman in front of her and not make this completely obvious. Finally, Lady No glanced down at Okuni's outfit and asked, "Were you wearing that for the festivities tonight?"Okuni blinked, not sure if she had understood the question. "Ah... yes, my lady.""Hm." The expression that crossed Lady No's face wasn't necessarily a frown, although it was probably the closest to troubled that Okuni had ever seen her. "It's just…" the Ghost warlord began, waving her hand up and down in a general gesture at Okuni, "I feel as though that's all I've ever seen you in. You've been in my service an entire year, and all I can recall you wearing during that time are these miko's garments."





	Velvet

Okuni hadn't realized how strange it was to have other humans in the castle.

There were a handful of servants, but they all had homes and families in the city that they returned to each night. Okuni and Lady No were the only living souls who _lived_ in the castle (although Okuni still wasn't sure if that adjective was completely applicable to Lady No). Over the course of the night, Okuni had come to realize exactly how much within the past year this fact had become her new ordinary.

In the tradition of the harvest festival, the castle doors and kitchen had been opened tonight to any and all inhabitants of the city. The entry hall and throne room had been full of festivities well into the night, somehow turning the castle that Okuni had grown so familiar with into a completely new domain. This year, it wasn't until well into the witching hour that the crowds had finally trickled out.

This was also technically the night that Okuni was supposed to deliver her weekly report to Lady No. Was the Ghost warlord still expecting it? After all, she would have been presented with plenty of opportunities to converse directly with her subjects tonight. Better to be safe than sorry though, Okuni thought as she knocked on the door to Lady No's room.

There was no response from within. Frowning, Okuni knocked again. Was Lady No already asleep? Okuni was working up the nerve to peer inside and check when, as if on cue, she heard the very voice she had been seeking out ask from behind her, "Okuni? Is that you, always right on schedule?"

Lady No walked alone down the hall towards her, Mismagius clearly off somewhere on its own business. The Ghost warlord was clad in a curve-hugging black dress that stopped just above her knees. Lady No had a love for the formalwear of outside regions, as Okuni had come to discover, and made a habit during festivals of trading her typical suggestive yukatas for suggestive cocktail dresses and gowns that hailed from places like Sinnoh or Kalos. Okuni didn't even want to think about how much the imports likely cost, but if that was the vice that Lady No enjoyed spending her personal money on, Okuni supposed it was more tame than she would have expected.

Right off the bat, something seemed strange about Lady No tonight - her whole body moved in a looser manner, and there was no hidden second layer to her voice. Then, as she stood beside Okuni and opened the door to her rooms, Okuni caught the scent of it mingling with the Ghost warlord's perfume - a certain cherry wine she knew Lady No was fond of.

Sweet Arceus, was Lady No _drunk?_

Okuni followed her inside hesitantly. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she had never really thought of Lady No as the type of person who got drunk. The Ghost warlord didn't seem too heavily inebriated, but this was still new territory for Okuni. She stood for a moment in the doorway, until Lady No waved one of her hands towards the tea table where they normally discussed Spectra's current state. Taking that as a suggestion to proceed like usual, Okuni moved to her regular seat.

"Well, my lady, I'm not sure how much there is for me to say that you didn't see for yourself tonight," she began as Lady No walked over to her vanity, fiddling with her earrings. "Spectra is doing quite well for itself-"

"Okuni?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you mind fetching me a dressing gown from my closet? Any of them will do."

Caught off guard, it took a moment for the words to process through Okuni's brain. She had done a lot of things for Lady No over the past year - she was her junior warlord, after all - but fetching her clothes was new. Okuni had never actually been inside Lady No's "closet" before (it was, in reality, a smaller but still separate room connected to this one).

_"Well, there's a first time for everything,"_ she thought to herself. She strode across the room to the entryway next to Lady No's bed as she heard Lady No begin to hum a soft tune to herself (in true fashion for the Ghost warlord, Okuni recognized it as a popular performance choice during the Festival of Ghosts).

The room lit itself like all the others in Spectra's castle when Okuni entered, revealing a space filled with an astonishing amount of clothing in all varieties of styles. Okuni took a moment that only felt appropriate to appreciate it all, but then remembered that Lady No was waiting just outside. She located the rack dedicated to the Ghost warlord's various dressing gowns (an article of clothing Lady No certainly seemed to have a fondness for), was promptly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them, chose a longer black one at random, and made to exit before she could start thinking too hard about the contents of this room likely being worth more money than Okuni had accumulated in all her one hundred and fifty years or so of time in this world.

The sight that greeted her when she stepped back into Lady No's room caused a choked sound to halfway escape Okuni's throat before she could cut it off. Lady No still stood at her vanity, although she had chosen to discard her dress in a lacy black pile on her bed, providing Okuni with a full view of the inked wisteria blossoms that trailed down her back...among other features of the Ghost warlord's body. Catching sight of Okuni over her shoulder, Lady No turned, striding to meet her junior warlord who had suddenly become rooted to the floor, mind drawing blank on how to form words.

"Thank you kindly," Lady No said, taking the dressing gown and shrugging it over her shoulders. Okuni immediately regretted not being more thorough in her choice - the fabric was quite sheer and cut away in the front, somehow managing to both cover Lady No's torso while still leaving a grand total of absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Lady No tilted her head suddenly, looking Okuni over, and Okuni found herself praying to whatever deity might be listening that there wasn't too visible of a blush spreading across her face. "My lady," she managed to force out, her voice bearing an impressive resemblance to a protesting piece of machinery. "Is something wrong?"

The Ghost warlord was silent for another moment as she continued to consider Okuni, while Okuni desperately tried to both look anywhere in the room but at the woman in front of her and not make this completely obvious. Finally, Lady No answered, "Well, not in a grievous sense." Glancing down at Okuni's outfit, Lady No asked, "Were you wearing that for the festivities tonight?"

Okuni blinked, not sure if she had understood the question. "Ah... yes, my lady."

"Hm." The expression that crossed Lady No's face wasn't necessarily a frown, although it was probably the closest to troubled that Okuni had ever seen her. "It's just…" the Ghost warlord began, waving her hand up and down in a general gesture at Okuni, "I feel as though that's all I've ever seen you in. You've been in my service an entire year, and all I can recall you wearing during that time are these miko's garments."

Alright, another unexpected turn in what had quickly become a series since Okuni had entered Lady No's rooms tonight. "That seems right, my lady." Okuni didn't feel defensive about this. She had been training to be a miko in her first life after all, and had found in her travels that people tended to be more trusting of shrine maidens than of most other strangers. Obviously she owned more than one outfit, but the red and white garments had over time become the main staples of her wardrobe.

"I see," Lady No responded. She looked Okuni over again, slowly nodding. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware, the next festival after tonight's is the Festival of Ghosts. As I recall, you weren't able to procure a disguise last year."

Okuni had barely given the previous year's festival a thought since its occurance. It was typically one of her favorites, although she had intentionally tried not to enjoy it too much last year, still somewhat bitter over the circumstances that had lead to her entering Lady No's service. Things _would_ be different this time, though. Okuni's one-year contract had expired on midsummer's eve, and she was now remaining in Spectra entirely of her own free will.

"Is that something I should start thinking about now?" Okuni asked. Lady No smiled at that, and now Okuni was genuinely frightened. She had never seen an expression so unashamedly excited cross the Ghost warlord's face.

"I believe I can help you with that," Lady No said, a gleam now entering her violet eyes. "In fact, you and I even look to be around the same size."

As Okuni ran this statement through her mind, she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of doubt. "I'm not certain of that, my lady," she cautiously responded, her eyes trailing as far below Lady No's collarbone as Okuni dared to let them.

Lady No raised an eyebrow as she watched the path of Okuni's gaze, and she let out a soft laugh that made it clear she knew exactly what part of her body Okuni was trying (and failing) not to look at. "Please, Okuni, you and I have shared the hot spring more than enough times. There's no need to be humble."

This time, Okuni knew there was definitely no concealing the flush she could feel blossoming across her cheeks. "Well, I-" she began, while simultaneously wondering why she was so desperate to find an escape out of this. Drunk Lady No was shaping up to be… surprisingly human. It was an unexpected event to be sure, but Okuni would be lying if she said it was an unpleasant one.

"I just don't think I quite understand what it is you have in mind, my lady," she finally got out.

Lady No swept past Okuni and entered her closet, looking back at the shrine maiden as the room was illuminated once more. "Leave that part to me."

Which was how, after several minutes of Lady No sorting through gowns at astounding speed and dismissing many with frowns or noncommittal hums, Okuni found a black bundle of fabric decorated with red beading being pressed into her arms. "Let's try this one first," Lady No said upon removing it from its rack.

In spite of Lady No's earlier true comment about their visits to the castle hot spring, Okuni still felt awkward at first stripping in front of the Ghost warlord in such close proximity. Then Lady No revealed a full-length mirror behind a row of her usual daywear, and Okuni couldn't help but gasp when she saw the reflection of herself in the gown.

The neckline alone left no doubts that this was an article of clothing belonging to Lady No - it was easily the lowest Okuni had ever worn outside of a performance costume, but Lady No had been right - Okuni filled it out quite well. The red beading burst across the bodice in an imitation of flames, managing to wink in the mirror even within the dim lighting of the room. The skirt was cut asymmetrically, with a slight ruffle up the front, and Okuni was vain enough to admit it suited her dancer's legs very nicely.

"So, how do you feel about being a dragon?" Lady No asked from behind her. Okuni jumped, having forgotten for a moment whose closet she was standing in. Taking another look at herself in the mirror, Okuni thought it _was_ a very nice dress. But she also wanted to enjoy as much of this side of Lady No as she could before the wine wore off.

"I do like it," Okuni said. "Are there any others?"

Lady No laughed again, a higher-pitched sound than her sober self's dark chuckles. "I see. Well, you're not the only one who gets to have fun, in that case." With that, she flung off her dressing gown in a single swift motion, draping it over the side of the mirror and causing Okuni's stomach to do another unwanted somersault. She sincerely hoped Lord Nobunaga knew how lucky a man he was.

"Perhaps for you, something a touch closer to your own partner Pokemon," Lady No mused out loud as she selected a silk number in red and white for Okuni. "And as for myself…" Her lithe fingers flew their way past several different gowns before she made a satisfied noise. "It's been a while since I last wore this one."

When they were both finished dressing, they stood side-by-side in the mirror, and Okuni had to admit that Lady No's choices were quite effective. Okuni's strapless gown bore an incredible resemblance to Larvesta's coat, the white fabric splashed with red and carnelian and rounded out by a large bow in the back. Lady No's, on the other hand, had a single strap that slid down her arm, leaving her shoulders bare. The crimson fabric clung to the Ghost warlord's body in a floor-length sheath, while a black sash crept diagonally up the bodice and around her waist before dramatically flaring outwards into a second wraparound skirt. If Okuni was dressed as dawn giving light to a new day, Lady No was the night sky slashing through a sunset.

They continued through several more pieces in Lady No's wardrobe like this, Okuni gradually growing more comfortable with the occasional brush of her body against the Ghost warlord's in the close space. Finally, Okuni found herself wrapped in a green lace robe that Lady No had tossed in her direction, while Lady No stood before the mirror in a purple velvet number with a plunging neckline and a skirt that turned see-through as soon as what needed to be covered for the sake of decency was covered. Okuni thought it was the most perfect dress of the night on the Ghost warlord.

Lady No noticed Okuni's face in the mirror and smiled as she toyed with her deep violet hair, repinning it into a looser bun. "Don't just stand there and stare," she remarked. "I'd actually rather not think about how late it's gotten. Do you mind helping me out of this last one? It's always been a touch on the tight side, even for me."

Okuni stood behind Lady No, running her hand along the smooth back of the dress for a moment before finding the clasp. She unhooked it, and the velvet abruptly fell around the Ghost warlord's waist without warning. Okuni then became painfully aware that at some point, Lady No had chosen to cast aside the brassiere that she had begun the night wearing.

Lady No made no motion to cover herself, watching Okuni's reaction in the mirror as the shrine maiden unconsciously gasped, her eyes drawn to the sight of Lady No's bare breasts before she hastily pulled them back to her own reflection. The slight haze that had fallen over the Ghost warlord's eyes from the cherry wine was gone, Okuni realized. How long had Lady No been fully returned to her senses?

With that, the reality of exactly how close together they were hit Okuni in full force. Lady No cast a glance at Okuni from over her shoulder, just enough for Okuni to feel the other woman's breath on her neck as Lady No asked in a low voice, "Is something the matter, Okuni?"

The shrine maiden found herself unable to voice a response, moving to create a space between them as Lady No stepped out of the gown. Sliding the green robe from her shoulders, Okuni stiffly said, "This is yours. I shouldn't take it."

She tried to hand it back to Lady No, only for the other woman to shake her head. "Keep it," Lady No insisted. When Okuni only blinked in response, Lady No sighed. "The color suits you better than me," she said, already fully back into her usual manner of every comment seeming slightly offhanded.

Okuni pulled the lace wrap tighter around her body than before. "Thank you, my lady," she said. "If that's all…"

"You are dismissed for the night," Lady No finished. There was a heat in the air between them now, some kind of dangerous, familiar pull combining into a sensation that Okuni had not felt in a long time. From the way Lady No's violet eyes remained fixed on her, Okuni knew it wasn't lost on the other woman, either.

"Good night, then, my lady," Okuni whispered, and then she was unable to hold still for a moment longer. She turned and left Lady No where she stood, half-naked before the mirror, before either of them could be caught up in some foolish action Okuni couldn't even bear to let herself imagine.

She would not dream of what the other woman's caress might feel like, Okuni told herself as she decidedly closed the door to her own room. She would not imagine even in sleep how those garnet-painted lips might brush against her neck. The hot exhale of her sweetened breath against Okuni's bare skin, their shapes pressed together as perfectly as a hand fits into a glove, the silhouette of a bed, a room without light, only two women and all the power of desire as Lady No laid her down on the silken sheets, violet gaze drinking in every inch of Okuni's body as she began to part her thighs-

Okuni wrapped each thought in chains, banishing the fantasies to the part of her mind where she stored all the things that threatened to drive her mad in the night. Lady No was a warlord. Okuni was someone who had happened to fall into her service. That was all.

Of course, dreams care nothing for the lies we create to sing ourselves to sleep.


End file.
